


Love Triangle

by cattermcfatter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Writing, F/F, F/M, Love Triangles, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattermcfatter/pseuds/cattermcfatter
Summary: idk i wrote this for my friend and basically its just her and her friends in lvoe with each other but they're fighting for HER instead idk idk idk
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Love Triangle

_ There once were 3 people, Velo, Riley, and Sara. 2 of these hotties were in love with each other, but they wouldn’t find that out until later… _

  
  


Riley walked into the coffee shop in a hurry. It wasn’t her usual cafe, but she was in a hurry to a new job and couldn’t spare any time. Luckily, the line wasn’t long, and she stepped into it immediately.

Finally, she made it to the counter, “I’d like to have an iced caramel macchiato please.” Riley said it in such a hurry, she didn’t notice the intense, loving stare the barista gave her. Noticing the awkward silence, she glanced up and asked, “Uhm, is everything alright..” a glance at the name tag of the employee, “Sara?”

Sara snapped out of her awestruck and nodded quickly, “Of course, uhm-” She took a deep breath to compose herself, “Coming right up!”

Riley nodded, silently making her way to the other end of the counter where customers got their order. Too busy with her phone, she didn’t notice her bumping into a tall, lanky man. Her head snapped up, and her eyes met with this beautiful person.

“Oh- I’m sorry!” Riley apologized immediately, feeling embarrassed. A blush made its way onto her face.

The man just stared at her in disgust, angry that his expensive jacket got dirtied with such filth. He clicked his tongue, “It’s fine, I suppose.” The man immediately stalked off.

Shaken by the terrifying encounter, Riley was startled out of her fear by the barista Sara giving her the coffee.

“Thank you!” Riley said quickly. Immediately grabbing it and walking away in a hurry.

Sara went to call out, “Wait-!” but the girl was already out the door. She had forgotten to pay for her order. Sara sighed, pulling out her wallet and paying for it herself. That girl sure was lucky she was a hottie.

____________________________________________________________________________

Riley came back to that coffee shop for weeks on end. And for some reason, she kept on seeing the same 2 people.

Eventually, she had asked for the tall man’s name, and she had learned that it was Velo.

It had become Riley’s routine to ask Sara for an iced caramel macchiato then bump into Velo.

Sara was getting tired of this nonsense, the same routine becomes boring. One day, she finally got the courage to ask, “Hey, Riley.” while she was making the caramel macchiato.

Riley glanced up at her before turning her gaze to her phone, “Yeah?”

Sara took a deep breath and gulped, “Do you want my number?” She stilled for a second once she heard no reply, “Riley..?”

Riley looked at her again, “Sorry I wasn’t paying attention, what?” 

“I asked if you wanted my number, dumbass!” Sara leaned over the counter and smacked Riley on the head lightly.

Riley yelped and huffed, “Sure, I guess..”

Sara smacked Riley’s head a second time, “What do you mean guess’??!!?? You better be grateful I’m even considering giving you my phone number.”

“Fine, fine.” Riley rolled her eyes, “I’d love to have your phone number, Sara!” 

“Correct response.” Sara turned back around, causing Riley to get confused.

“Are you-”

Sara spun around and gave her the coffee with a tiny slip of paper which probably held her phone number, “Here it is! Have a nice day.”

Riley wasn’t expecting her to be shooed out so quickly, but she would be late for work if she didn’t leave any earlier.

Making her way out the door of the tiny coffee shop, she finally realized that Velo wasn’t there today.

  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Riley received a phone call later that night from Sara. She was laying in bed about to go to sleep when her phone buzzed.

Riley mumbled a tired, “Whaddya want?” She rubbed at her eyes.

“It’s Sara, I just uhm..” Sara took a deep breath, “Look, I know this is sudden, but I wanted to ask you on a date.”

Riley blinked, staring at her wall in confusion, still trying to comprehend the question, “I- Sure! It’s not a problem at all. Uhm... Do you have any idea where we could go..??” She got up to write down in her planner the time and place.

“Yeah-! I know a fantastic Italian restaurant near the coffee shop.” Sara too was writing in her notes a reminder of this date, “I think 6:30 on Friday would be good if you’re free.”

“That’s perfect!” Riley said. Realizing that she didn’t know the address she blurted out, “Hey, uhm, where is this place at?”

“Oh! I’ll just pick you up.” Sara responded quickly.

“Okay then.” Riley said, accepting it for a split second, “Do you even know where I live?!?!”

Sara chuckled sheepishly, “Yeah... Uhm you mentioned it before tho. I promise I don’t stalk you!”

“When?” Riley was still skeptical.

“Uhm, when you joked about us going on a date. And here we are now.”

Riley’s shoulders slumped in relief, “Oh, that’s good.”

“I told you!”

Riley grumbled out a “Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’m going to bed now.” She was already snuggling back under the covers, “Goodnight, Sara.”

“Night, Riley,” Sara said with a soft smile on her face, then she hung up.

  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


The date had gone smoothly, but Riley wasn’t sure she wanted to make it official yet.

As they both stepped out of the restaurant, Sara asked Riley, “Would you be my girlfriend now?” 

Riley could tell that Sara was joking, but she still decided to respond seriously, “I think after a couple more dates. I don’t think I know you well enough yet.”

The smile on Sara’s face instantly disappeared, and she opened the car door for Riley as she said, “That’s understandable. When do you want to have another one?”

“Hmmmmm,” Riley pondered, sitting in the car seat and buckling up while watching Sara make her way to the other side of the car and get into the driver’s seat, “Maybe in 2 weeks. It’ll let us both think about how we truly feel for each other.”

Sara nodded, starting the car and driving away, “Well, I know one thing for sure, I hope you do like me.”

Riley gave a soft smile and grabbed Sara’s hand, “Maybe I do.” She rested her head on the window and stared out into the passing by buildings. 

  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Riley entered the coffee shop with a smile on her face. She bounded over to the counter and pressed her hands onto it, leaning over slightly, “Guess what, Sara!”

Sara glanced up, an amused smile on her face, “What?”

“I got promoted!” Riley threw her hands up into the air, her smile growing huge.

Sara raised an eyebrow, “Really? Good for you.” She turned back to cleaning up the espresso machine, “You want your usual?”

Riley nodded eagerly.

“I suppose I’ll also give you a free pastry as congratulations.” Sara said, “Which one do you want?”

“Hmmmmmmmm,” Riley pondered, looking down at the glass display that held all the pastries before finally pointing to a chocolate croissant, “That one!”

Sara only nodded, going to get a chocolate croissant to warm up in the microwave.

Riley looked to her right and found Velo staring at her intensely, causing her to stand upright from sheer terror.

She made her way over to Velo quite confused and asked, “Why were you staring at me so hard?”

Velo just looked into her eyes, seeming to contemplate something before finally saying, “Let’s go on a date.”

“Ehhh?!?!?!” Riley almost screeched, “Uhm- I- Sure…???” She wanted to say no because she was going to go on a date with Sara again soon, but she was too afraid to say no to Velo.

Velo just nodded, heading out as soon as a different barista slid him his coffee.

“So,” Sara started slowly, knocking Riley out of her confusion, “What’d you speak about with Velo?”

“I- He-” Riley could barely form words, still struggling to deal with what just happened.

“He..?” Sara said, starting the sentence for Riley.

Riley turned to Sara in horror, “He asked me on a date!” She frantically grabbed her phone to tell Velo that she changed her mind, but she realized she didn’t have his phone number, “What am I gonna do?!?!”

“You said yes???” Sara asked in disbelief, not thinking that Riley would stoop so low and do that while they were about to go on a date.

“I was too afraid to say no, Sara!” Riley snapped before realization dawned on her, “Wait he didn’t tell me where it is and he doesn’t even know my address. It’ll be fine!”

“Oh.” was all Sara said, “Enjoy your coffee and pastry.” She turned away quickly, and Riley could tell that she upset Sara.

“Sorry, Sara!” Riley apologized before grabbing her coffee and pastry, starting to make her way to work.

  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


A car showed up at Riley’s house on Friday at 7 p.m. 

Riley was freaking out and was contemplating calling the cops when she got a call on her phone.

She answered it with shaky hands and meekly said, “Yes..?”

“Open up the door, bitch.” Velo’s rough voice said, and just at that moment there was knocking on the door.

“Velo?!” Riley yelped out, rushing downstairs, “How do you know where I live? And why are you here?”

“I’m taking you out on a date.” Velo scoffed, “I thought that was obvious.”

“I can’t!” Riley snapped, getting a burst of courage to stand up to Velo, “First of all, I’m supposed to be going on a date with Sara tomorrow, and secondly, I’m not even ready for this so-called ‘date’!”

“I don’t care.” Velo sighed out, “Now open this door before I break it.”

Riley gulped, unlocking the front door quickly, “I swear to god-”

She was cut off by Velo pulling her out of the house, “Come on.”

“What- Where are you taking me?!” Riley shouted, feeling terrified at not knowing anything.

“It’s a family-owned Mexican Restaurant, you’ll be fine.” Velo huffed, opening the passenger door for Riley before shoving her in.

He walked over to the driver’s side and got in quickly, starting the ignition and heading down the road.

“I-” Riley had no idea what to say, “You sure know how to win a girl’s heart” She rolled her eyes, annoyed that Velo practically ruined her night.

“I sure do, princess.” Velo teased, already pulling into the parking lot.

Riley had no idea how they got there so quickly, but she went bright red at the nickname, “Don’t call me that!”

Velo huffed out a laugh, getting out of the car before walking over to Riley’s side and opening the car door for her, “Let’s just have a good time, okay?”

  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Even though Riley had been annoyed about the sudden date, she could say that it went surprisingly well after that. She loved the food and Velo was funny, but she couldn’t help wishing that it was Sara more.

“Did you have fun, Riley?” Velo asked, holding her hand as they walked out of the restaurant.

“Yeah, thanks, Velo!” Riley cheerfully said, only forcing the enthusiasm a bit because she did genuinely have a good time.

As they got into the car, it was comfortably quiet. Riley stared at the buildings that slowly morphed into familiar houses.

She got out of the car before Velo could open the door for her, and she shut it quickly. 

As Riley made her way up the path to her house she heard Velo shout, “Let’s do this again sometime soon, yeah?”

Riley turned around and forced a smile onto her face, “Sure!”

The second after she said that, Velo slammed on the gas and drove away into the night, whooping excitedly.

Riley unlocked her door and made her way back into the empty house. As she shut the door, she leaned against it and slowly slid down, sighing.

Eventually, Riley knew that she would have to tell either Sara or Velo that she wasn’t interested anymore. The only thing was that she didn’t know who to pick.

  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


The 2nd date with Sara made Riley want to be with her more. 

Finally, Riley was ready to make her decision.

Velo had appeared at her house the following Friday, a huge smile on his face. It made Riley feel a bit guilty.  _ Only a little bit. _

As they sat down at a table in the same family-owned Mexican Restaurant, Riley prepared herself for the worse.

“Velo, I have something I want to say.” Riley started nervously.

Velo raised his eyebrows and waved his hand, “Go on…?”

Riley took a deep breath, “I don’t think I want to continue seeing you after this. I want a serious relationship with Sara now.”

The smile that Velo had been sporting the entire duration of this date had immediately vanished, but he forced a weaker, more reserved one on almost immediately after, “Oh, that’s okay. Don’t worry about it.”

“Thanks, but I do want you to know that I still want to be friends!” Riley felt relieved and happy that it wasn’t as big of a deal as she thought it would be. “It’s enjoyable to hang out with you, y’know?”

“Yeah..” Velo mumbled, just going down to stare at his food, and Riley’s smile instantly vanished.

The mood after that was awkward, and the car ride back to Riley’s house was even worse. The tension in the car almost choked them.

Riley slowly got out of the car and gave Velo a small smile, “I’ll see you around, yeah?”

Velo offered her a small smile back, “Maybe.”

As Riley unlocked her front door, she heard the car’s engine start again before hearing Velo drive off.

She knew Velo probably felt hurt, but she didn’t want to spend months, maybe even years living a lie with a person.

Riley grabbed her phone out of her pocket as she jumped onto her bed. She dialed Sara’s number.

A sleepy, “Yes, Riley?” came from Sara, causing Riley to grin wide.

“I think I know my answer to your question,” Riley said.

“What question…?” Sara sighed out, almost falling asleep again.

“I’ll be your girlfriend, Sara.” Riley huffed out, feeling giddy with joy. “I think I love you.”

Sara shot straight up, “Are you being serious?!” Tears of joy brimmed her eyes, “If this is a prank I’m so going to kill you.”

“I’m being serious.” Riley said, sighing, “Y’know what? I take back what I said earlier. I  _ do _ love you.”

“I love you too!” Sara shouted, clear and loud from Riley’s speaker.

Riley bit her lip and fell back, her head resting against her pillow. 

That night, Riley fell asleep with a wide smile on her face, still on call with Sara. 

  
_ these are the notes of my friends :') _   
  


_ riley fucking loved this fanfiction. it was so emotional and shit that i almost cried. poor little velo ;( he didn't get what he wanted but he did get character development ig and also saras flirty personality was so attractive. RILEY ACTED JUST LIKE ME WTFFF??? IT WAS SO ACCURATE. ugh i feel so bad for velo ):::: -love riley :DDD <3 _

_ Sara thoroughly enjoyed this fanfiction. It reminded me a lot of like bokuaka because my character is just that unrealistic but it’s ok! l Good job to the author _

_ 9/10 cause sara’s character is so unbelievably annoying  _

_ Love from sara _

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this rn


End file.
